


Operation Moms

by TheTruthBetween



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [43]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetween
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think it could be funny if Regina and Emma lean in to kiss Henry on the cheeks and he pulls his face away at the last second and they kiss and that TL burst of light happens and Regina and Emma are both all "woah" and Regina looks afraid and Emma touches her lips bc they're obviously still tingling bc of all that magic. Then they live happily ever after as a family. The episode would be called "Operation Moms." Carry on xoxo"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Moms

**Author's Note:**

> http://ajennyishjoanne.tumblr.com/post/126664203852/
> 
> I took it upon myself to write the thing.

“Mom,” Henry says, and it’s music to Regina’s ears.  _He remembers her_.

“Henry,” she breathes back and holds him tightly, almost afraid he’ll disappear. She rests her cheek against the side of his head – he’s grown so much – and basks in having her son back. He clings to her just as tightly.

Emma reluctantly interrupts, a soft, “Hey,” leaving her lips, her hand brushing Regina’s arm. “Maybe we should get out of the open.”

Slowly pulling back, Regina nods, sparing a glance at the blonde before looking back at their son. “I’m so glad you’re back… my little prince.” She smiles, her eyes teary, and Henry grins back, his cheeks flushing a little.

“Me too, Mom,” he says, and his voice cracks and squeaks in ways it hadn’t the year before.

On impulse, Regina leans forward to kiss his cheek, and Emma, deciding to lighten the moment, mirrors her, intent on embarrassing the preteen even more.

Henry yelps and laughs and jerks back to avoid the looming lips, and then he’s blinking rapidly, spots dancing in his vision from the flash of light directly in front of his eyes. When his vision clears and he sees his two mothers staring at each other, wide-eyed, he thinks he knows what happened.

Regina has to physically keep herself from shaking, her mind racing down ever more terrifying paths, thoughts of True Love and soulmates, fairy dust and lion tattoos, blonde hair and soft lips… And Emma, beautiful, stupid Emma, is touching her lips, a slow grin pulling at the corners.

“I knew it,” she whispers between her fingertips, and it eases Regina fears, just a little. The second kiss eases them further.


End file.
